Wedding?
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Kimiizumi ChanCherry/ kisah mainstrum tentang perjodohan/ kebahagian untuk adiknya ( si wanita) / jodoh yang pantas untuk adiknya (si pria)/ sedikit masalah dan salah paham di awal / enjoy for read /DLDR / Oneshoot/ Sasu-saku.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

.

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Request for Kimiizumi ChanCherry**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Idenya dari **Kimiizumi ChanCherry** dan di kembangkan oleh author.

author sudah membuat sesuai permintaan, meskipun humornya masih ada, sorry, berharap ini tetap sesuai dengan keinginan.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaja, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Wedding?]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kecil hanya kakak yang selalu melindungiku, bahkan ketika kedua orang tua kami sudah tidak ada, dia tidak akan pernah untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya, di saat orang-orang serakah menginginkan warisan kedua orang tua kami, di saat mereka ingin kami lenyap saja dari pada harus hidup dan menjadi beban, di saat para orang dewasa itu ingin mengambil alih perusahaan milik ayah yang seharusnya di pegang oleh kakak, tapi apa yang bisa di perbuat oleh anak berumur 15 tahun? Kakak masih terlalu muda untuk menggenggam seluruh hak warisan dan kekuasaan itu, berakhir dengan kami harus meninggalkan semua hak yang kami miliki, bukan untuk selamanya, kakak dengan tekadnya akan kembali mengambil alih seluruh peninggalan orang tua kami.

Tinggal di pinggiran kota Suna, di sana masih ada nenek kami dari pihak ibu, beliau yang masih memiliki hati untuk merawat dan membesarkan kami, nenek sudah terlalu tua, dia hanya berusaha melindungi kami di sisa-sisa hidupnya, katanya kami adalah harta yang paling berharga setelah kepergian anak dan menantu kesayangannya.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, kami pun benar-benar akan hidup mandiri, tidak akan ada yang ingin mengasuh kami, nenek sudah pada batas usianya, tinggal di rumah nenek hanya berdua, hingga kakak akhirnya bisa mendapat kekuatan untuk mengembalikan semua hak miliknya. Kami pindah ke Konoha dan menempati rumah yang hampir saja di jual begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, itu adalah rumah milik kami, peninggalan orang tua kami, tidak ada yang boleh menjualnya tanpa seijin kami, sesuai surat wasiat kedua orang kami, seluruh aset perusahaan 80% milik kakak dan 20% milikku, tapi aku tidak begitu pusing untuk mengurus perusahaan, lebih baik 20% itu akan di kelolah kakak dan aku akan menjadi apa yang sudah ku impikan.

Saat itu, hanya kakak yang selalu melindungiku, setiap ucapannya tidak akan pernah aku bantah, aku tahu, dia selalu mengucapkan segala sesuatu yang menurutku itu tidak ada salahnya, kakak memang sangat penyayang, semua yang di lakukannya demi kebaikanku, karena, hanya ada kami berdua, memiliki satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi yang akan kami percayai selain kami berdua saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dreeet...dreeet...dreeet...dreeet...**

Ponselku bergetar terus-menerus, membuka mata perlahan, mencoba mencari dimana ponsel itu berada, menemukannya berada di bawah bantal.

 **Kak Sasori calling.**

"Nggg..~ ada apa, kak?" Ucapku, saat ini kakak sudah berumur 30 tahun, dia sudah sangat dewasa dan menurutku umur 30 tahun itu umur yang terlalu tua untuknya, tapi jika kau melihat wajahnya dan kami di sandingkan, akulah yang terlihat seperti seorang kakak dan dia seorang adik, wajah kakak tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu menjadi pria berwajah _babyface._

" _Apa begini sikap seorang dokter? Kau seharusnya sudah bersiap dari pagi?"_ Ucapnya, dia tengah mengejekku, tahun ini aku sedang magang di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha.

"Aku lelah, apa kakak tidak tahu, semalam aku ikut melakukan operasi dan makan waktu berjam-jam hingga pulang tengah malam dan hanya kasur menjadi tujuanku." Bela ku.

" _Dasar kau ini, sebentar kita akan makan siang bersama di luar, aku sedikit merindukanmu."_ Ucapnya.

"Kakak sudah selesai mengurus pekerjaan di Suna?" Ucapku, yaa dia meninggalkanku selama sebulan, kakak tidak pernah akan berhenti untuk sekedar mengembangkan perusahaannya, di tambah lagi aku tidak tahu jika nenek pun meninggalkan warisan tanahnya yang begitu luas untuk kami, katanya bangunlah apapun yang menjadi kehidupan kami kelak. Terasa seperti baru kemarin kami terombang-ambing di kehidupan, sekarang, semuanya berbalik dan kembali pada kami, aku senang kakak sudah berusaha semampunya.

" _Aku berencana membangun rumah sakit saja di sana, kebetulan di sana pemukimannya jauh dari rumah sakit, bagaimana? Akan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus membangun pabrik, bukan?"_ Ucapnya, aku tahu kakak memang orang yang paling bijak.

"Apa akan di buka lowongan untukku?" Ucapku.

" _Uhm... sepertinya kau harus memenuhi standar yang aku ajukan terlebih dahulu sebelum bekerja di sana."_ Ucapnya, aku bisa dengar nada suaranya akan seperti mengejekku kembali.

"Apa?" Ucapku.

" _Dokternya tidak boleh galak dan bernama Haruno Sakura."_ Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

"Huu! Menyebalkan! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan siang dengan pria yang bernama Haruno Sasori!" Ucapku, sedikit kesal.

" _Hahaha, maaf-maaf, ah baiklah, sampai ketemu siang hari, aku akan mengirim pesan tempat janjian kita."_ Ucapnya.

"Iya, semoga harimu menyenangkan, kakak." Ucapku.

"Ah, kau pun semoga harimu menyenangkan dan ingat, jangan galak pada pasienmu." Ucapnya.

Pembicaraan kami berakhir, dia bahkan masih mengejekku, kakak selalu sibuk dan membuat kami jarang bertemu, meskipun begitu kakak akan menyempatkan diri bertemu denganmu, dia seperti orang tua bagiku. Hanya kakak satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran white frape.**

"Sakura." Panggil kak Sasori, saat ini kami sedang makan siang bersama, dia sudah memesan meja di salah stu restoran terkenal di Konoha, meskipun bukan restoran mewah, menu dan pelayannya yang terbaik di sini, kak Sasori menjadikan restoran ini sebagai tempat andalannya.

"Uhm?" Gumamku.

"Begini-" Kak Sasori berhenti menyuapi makanannya, aku rasa dia ingin berbicara serius. "-Kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan juga, kau itu seorang gadis, aku tahu kau selalu mengikuti apa yang aku ucapkan selama ini, kau selalu menjadi adik yang terbaik untukku, uhm... jadi aku harap kau bisa mengikuti ucapanku untuk yang terakhir kali, kali ini saja, tolong, aku ingin kau melakukannya, dan setelah itu kau bebas, aku tidak akan pernah meminta hal apapun lagi darimu." Ucapnya. Ada apa ini? perasaanku jadi tidak enak, kakak tidak biasanya berbicara serius seperti ini, permintaan terakhir?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan?" Ucapku sambil menyuapi makananku, aku menyukai daging steak yang empuk di restoran ini.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya sudah bisa mengurusi orang lain." Ucapnya.

"Ha? Untuk apa aku mengurusi orang lain? Aku masih memilikimu, kak, dan apa untungnya aku melakukan hal itu? Tidak ada gunanya, aku lebih baik mengurusi kakakku sendiri." Ucapku. Kak Sasori semakin bertele-tele.

"Hal itu untuk kebaikanmu juga. Ehem, saat aku mengadakan perjalanan bisnis, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu kembali dengan teman lamaku, kami sempat berbicara hal yang cukup pribadi dan akhirnya kami menetapkan sesuatu, selain bisa menjalin kerja sama, aku rasa menjadi bagian dari mereka pun tidak akan buruk, mereka adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang dan-"

"-Cukup kak, aku semakin bingung dengan pembicaraanmu ini, ke intinya saja, jadi kakak mau aku melakukan apa?" Ucapku.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan adik temanku itu." Ucapnya.

Meneguk air minumku dengan sudah payah, me-menikah? yang benar saja? Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak pernah ku temui dan bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tegasku.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menjadi gadis yang siap untuk di nikahi." Ucapnya, tidak! jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu, aku paling tidak tahan jika melihat kakak akan memohon.

"Dari pada kakak mencarikanku pasangan hidup, lebih baik kakak yang segera mencari wanita untuk kakak sandingkan, ingat, umur kakak sudah tidak muda lagi, tahun depan sudah 31, tahun berikutnya 32, berikutnya lagi, kakak akan menjadi bujang lapuk seumur hidup, kak." Ucapku, ini hanya pengalihan agar dia berhenti membahas pernikahan itu.

"Seumur hidupku, setelah ayah dan ibu pergi, kau satu-satunya keluarga bagiku, aku sangat menyayangiku dan akan terus menjagamu hingga seperti ini, saat ini aku hanya ingin kau segera mendapatkan kebahagianmu dan aku bisa lega ada yang akan selalu berada di sisimu selain aku." Ucapnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kakak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja, atau kakak memang berencana membuangku ke orang lain, apa kakak sudah muak mengasuhku?" Ucapku, aku sedikit kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu, Saku, aku sudah katakan tadi, aku hanya ingin ada pihak lain yang bisa menggenggam tanganmu di saat aku tidak ada." Ucapnya.

"Cukup kakak, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Ucapku, menghentikan acara makan siang ini, bahkan steak yang menurutku paling enak itu sudah tidak bisa turun di tenggorakanku lagi. Dia terlihat menghela napas, baru kali ini aku membangkang padanya, maaf, aku sungguh tidak bisa untuk melakukan permintaannya itu, sepertinya aku belum rela untuk meninggalkan kakak sendirian, seorang diri itu menyakitkan, sama saat hanya ada kami berdua, sendirian tanpa adanya tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan kami.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Ucapnya.

Di perjalanan menjadi begitu canggung, bahkan kakak tidak ingin berbicara apapun padaku, apa aku egois? Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang aku pikirkan, aku pun punya hak untuk berpendapat dan aku rasa saatnya aku harus bisa berjalan di jalanku sendiri tanpa selalu berada di belakang kakak dan mengikuti kemana dia harus pergi.

"Bisahkah liburan? Sudah sangat jarang kita menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ucapku, menghilangkan suasana canggung ini.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Ucapnya, bersyukur dia merespon ucapanku, aku pikir kakak akan diam terus menerus hingga permintaannya terkabulkan, aku lupa jika kakak bukan anak kecil.

"Kapan di kota Ame akan musim salju?" Ucapku. Kota Ame akan selalu mengalami musim salju lebih dulu dari Konoha, mengingat di sana kota yang lebih dingin dengan suhu yang paling terendah dari kota lain, saljunya akan sangat tebal dan banyak resort yang bisa memanjakan liburan setiap turis yang datang di kota itu.

"Sepertinya masih dua bulan lagi baru akan musim salju di sana." Ucapnya.

"Masih cukup lama juga yaa, tapi tidak apa-apa, kita bisa merencanakannya sebelum hari itu tiba, bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya.

Kakak begitu tenang, apa dia marah padaku? Tapi dia tidak menolak ajakku untuk berlibur. Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah lupa dan tidak akan menyingung masalah pernikahan lagi.

" _Liburan yaa? Sepertinya waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan mereka, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Itachi, ini akan menjadi rencana liburan yang bagus."_ Ucap Sasori dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 dua bulan kemudian.**

Hari yang di tunggu pun sudah tiba, kakak bahkan rela membatalkan semua pertemuannya untuk 5 hari ke depan, sudah berapa tahun kami tidak liburan, kakak selalu sibuk, begitu juga aku, jadi hari ini menjadi hari terbaik untukku.

"Apa kau sudah membawa semuanya?" Ucap kak Sasori, dia masih selalu memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun saat kami akan liburan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua jadi kakak tenang saja." Ucapku.

"Di sana akan sangat dingin, jangan sampai lupa membawa obat-obatan, kau akan mudah terkena flu." Ucapnya.

"Aku rasa kakak sudah salah menasehati seorang dokter." Ucapku, dia meremahkanku yang sudah mendapat gelar dokter di umurku yang masih 23 tahun, mendapat kelulusan lebih cepat, tentu saja, keluargaku orang-orang pintar, kakak saja mengambil alih perusahaan saat umurnya masih 20 tahun, dia dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dan membuat para pegawainya yang lebih tua salut untuk terus menaikkan penghasilan tiap tahunnya, ini seperti keturunan.

"Hanya mengingatkan." Ucapnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut _softpink_ sebahuku.

"Kakak!" Protesku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa? kau marah, aku akan melakukannya terus-menerus." Ucapnya dan kembali tangan itu gatal untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut.

Tidak ingin tinggal diam dan menendang kakinya keras-keras.

"Aduh! Kau ini kasar sekali." Rintihnya.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kakak melakukannya lagi." Ancamku, memperlihatkan kepalan tangan kananku di hadapannya.

"Pfff, hahahaha, apa kau seorang pegulat?" Ejeknya.

"Issh, kakak!"

"Baik-baik, ah sebaiknya kita ke bandara, kita harus lapor sejam sebelum pesawat tiba." Ucapnya.

Berkemas sudah selesai, rumah ini hanya akan berisikan para pembantu, kami sudah memberi tugas untuk menjaga dan membersihkan rumah ini selama kami pergi, akhirnya, 5 hari tanpa bertemu pasien, aku sudah meminta ijin pada kepala rumah sakit dokter Tsunade, dokter yang cantik, berbakat dan terlihat masih muda, pantas saja dia menjadi kepala rumah sakit, tapi aku rasa dia tidak dia tidak muda lagi, umurnya saja sudah lebih dari kakak, suaminya tampan juga, aku sempat melihat dokter Tsunade di antar olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Penebangan yang memakan waktu 3 jam, kakak sudah memesan di salah satu resort milik kota Ame, mereka melayani antar jemput di bandara, sebuah mobil sedang hitam, aku rasa kakak membuang banyak uang lagi, dia tidak pernah pelit untuk sekedar memanjakanku, menurutnya uang akan kembali berputar dan tidak ada salahnya jika mempergunakannya sedikit, aku tidak tahu takaran sedikit kakak itu seperti apa? Mobil itu menepih, waah, ini resort yang mewah, udara dingin berhembus saat kami turun dari mobil, jauh lebih dingin di sini dari pada di bandara tadi.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Ucap kak Sasori.

"Aku rasa kakak sedikit berlebihan." Ucapku, menatap sesekali sebuah bangunan dengan memiliki penginapan layaknya hotel berbintang, tamannya sudah di penuhi salju yang lebat, orang-orang mulai bekerja untuk membersihkannya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan untuk menyenangkan hati adik sendiri." Ucapnya, dia pandai menggombal, "Masuklah, aku akan mengangkat ponselku." Ucapnya.

"Apa pekerjaan?" Tanyaku, seharusnya sejak awal aku memintanya untuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Bukan, ini hanya teman biasa, bukan teman kerja, kami hanya akan berbicara sebentar." Ucapnya, dia meninggalkanku, berjalan sedikit menjauh, aku harap itu seorang wanita dan dia bisa menikah lebih dulu.

Koper-koper kami sudah di antar ke dalam, aku mengambil tas ransel kecilku dari dalam mobil, berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga, eh? Rasanya begitu licin, aku sampai terpeleset, ingin teriak ke kakak tapi dia terlalu jauh, yang aku pikirkan semoga bokongku tidak sakit dan merusak liburanku ini, memejamakan mataku, tapi aku rasa aku tidak mendarat ke bawah, seseorang menahanku, berusaha berdiri dengan benar dan berbalik, seorang pria, tatapannya seperti udara dingin di kota ini, umurnya sekitar 28 atau 29, aku rasa dia jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Hati-hati, beberapa jalanan akan sangat licin." Ucapnya, dia bahkan berbicara dengan begitu tenang.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itu suara kakak, aku rasa dia tadi melihatku hampir jatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pria ini sudah menolongku." Ucapku.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi." Ucap kak Sasori. "Dan terima kasih, Sasuke, kau sudah menolongnya." Lanjut kakak. Tunggu dulu, mereka saling kenal?

"Tidak masalah." Ucap pria bermata onxy itu.

"Kami masuk duluan yaa, sampai nanti." Ucap kakak padanya dan menarikku untuk masuk.

"Kakak mengenalnya?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya kenal saja." Ucapnya.

Aku curiga padanya, kenapa dia tidak menatapku dan seperti akan takut sesuatu, apa dia sedang berbohong? Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya aku jadi bisa memahami kebiasaan kakak, dia berbohong padaku, aku rasa pria itu bukan cuma sebatas kenal biasa saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamar 204**

Wah... kamar yang indah, aku suka interior di dalamnya, beberapa lilin aroma terapi sengaja di tata di meja panjang yang berada di sisi dindingnya, ranjang yang empuk dengan selimut tebalnya, aku sangat suka pemandangan lewat jendelanya, kota dengan seluruh atap yang di tutupi salju. Mengingat ini kamar lantai 7. Kamar mandi dengan shower plus bak besar, ini sangat mewah, berjalan keluar kamar mendatangi kamar 205 aku ingin berterima kasih pada kakakku yang pandai sekali memilih tempat.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

Pintu terbuka dan hanya membuatku mematung.

"Cari siapa?" Ucap seorang pria, mata onxy, sepertinya aku sudah pernah bertemu pria dengan mata yang sama, pria di hadapanku ini begitu tinggi, wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa dengan garis tegas pada sisi hidungnya, dia agak tampan sih, rambutnya sepunggung dan di ikat rapi, dia hanya mengenakan kaos berbahan rajutan dan celana kain.

"Ah, maaf aku salah kamar." Ucapku, membungkuk dan bersiap untuk kabur, aku pikir kamar kakak akan berada di sebelahku, mungkin 203, aku salah.

"Tunggu." Dia mencegatku pergi.

"Iya?"

"Haruno Sakura, benarkah? Itu namamu?" Tanyanya, aku bahkan bisa melihat dia tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku, sedikit gugup, kenapa ada orang asing di hadapanku yang tahu namaku? Aneh.

"Ah, maaf, kau pasti sedikit bingung, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku teman lama Haruno Sasori, kakakmu." Ucapnya. Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika kakak punya teman seperti ini.

"Salam kenal, aku adiknya Haruno Sasori." Ucapku, sopan.

"Uhm... jauh lebih cantik dari sekedar _wallpaper_ di ponsel Sasori." Ucap pria yang bernama Itachi ini, melipat kedua tangan ke dadanya dan menatapku lekat-lekat, aku jadi malu sendiri ketika dia mengatakan 'cantik' padaku, apa aku cantik? eheheheh, mungkin, _wallpaper?_ Hoo, apa ponsel kakak menggunakan fotoku sebagai _wallpaper_ nya? Aku jarang melihat ponselnya.

"Hey _baka aniki_ , aku ingin berbicara padamu." Ucap sebuah suara dari dalam kamar 205 ini. Pria ini juga memiliki adik? Adik laki-laki yaa, suaranya begitu berat, tapi dia cukup kasar memanggil kakaknya ' _baka aniki_ ', adiknya juga sudah dewasa seperti dia. Mereka tengah berlibur bersama, ah masa bodoh, kenapa harus memikirkan kegiatan orang lain.

"Kamar kakakmu di sebelah, 206, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya dan menutup pintu.

pertemuan yang tak di sangka, apa kakak tahu kalau temannya juga sedang berlibur di penginapan ini? Berjalan lebih cepat ke kamar 206, aku pikir akan di kamar 203, kenapa kamar kita harus terpisah satu kamar, dasar, aku jadi tidak ingin memujinya, lalu, di kamar 203 siapa? Jika sudah ada yang menempatinya kenapa kakak tidak mengambil kamar yang lain saja, agar kita bisa bersebelahan, mengetuk beberapa kali akhirnya kakakku yang membukanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin terima kasih untuk tempat liburan ini, tapi kakak sungguh bodoh, kenapa harus mengambil kamar yang berjauhan?" Ucapku, memasang wajah cemberutku.

"Hanya berjarak satu kamar'kan? Tidak terlalu jauh kok, apa yang harus kau takutkan?" Ucapnya, santai.

"Uhk! Oh iya, apa kakak tahu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu teman lama kakak di kamar 205, namanya Uchiha Itachi." Ucapku.

"Oh, Itachi juga berada di sini, kapan-kapan kita harus mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama." Ucapnya.

"Teman lama itu, apa teman sekolahan?" Ucapku.

"Teman SMP dan SMA, kami selalu saja bertemu di sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama." Ucapnya.

"Semacam takdir persahabatan yaa." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Begitulah, sudah jangan cemberut lagi." Ucapnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Menepis tangannya. "Kakak tidak bosan yaa untuk di peringati." Ucapku.

"Tandanya aku sayang padamu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, rasanya aku ingin menonjok wajah sok manisnya itu, kenapa wajah kakak harus seperti itu sedang wajahku sangat jauh dari kesan manis.

"Issh... menjijikkan." Ucapku dan pergi.

"Pakai pakaian yang tebal kita akan berjalan-jalan." Ucapnya, sebelum aku masuk ke kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sore hari udara semakin dingin, aku sampai harus memakai baju hingga dua lapis dan terakhir menggunakan jaket yang sangat tebal, kakak mengajakku di danau beku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan, di sana ramai di gunakan orang-orang untuk bermain _ice skating,_ di pinggir danau anak-anak kecil berlari-lari dan saling melempar bola salju, matahari mulai perlahan-lahan setengah terbenam, indahnya, pancaran dari cahaya matarhari dan bongkahan es.

"Mau bermain _ice skating_? Apa kau masih bisa melakukannya?" Ucap kak Sasori.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah lupa cara bermainnya meskipun sudah sangat lama tidak bermain lagi." Ucapku.

Berjalan berlebih cepat ke arah tempat penyewaan sepatu _ice skating_. Setelah memakainya, mulai berjalan perlahan, meluncur di atas air danau yang beku.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bermain _ice skating_." Ucapku.

"Uhm, sepertinya sejak setahun yang lalu." Ucapnya.

"Salah, apa kakak lupa, sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Apa sudah selama itu? Aku sampai melupakannya."

"Dasar kakak pikun." Ucapku, meluncur menjauh darinya.

"Apa katamu, sini kau!" Ucapnya. Mencoba mengejarku.

Menyenangkan bisa bersama seperti ini, tertawa bersama dan serasa hanya ada kami berdua yang sibuk bermain _ice skating_ di danau beku ini.

 **Bughht...**

Seseorang menabrakku dan membuat kami saling terjatuh, siapa yang sangat bodoh melaju dan malah menabrakku. Menatap kesal ke depan, aku bisa melihat pria itu merintih kesakitan dan terlihat kesal juga.

"Cih, sialan, sudah aku katakan aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya. Apa dia tidak sadar jika dia sudah menabrakku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapku, mencoba berdiri, dia masih tetap diam seperti itu dan tidak peduli, aku ingin tertawa tapi sebaiknya tidak ku lakukan, ah aku ingat, dia pria yang bernama Sasuke, dia sudah menolongku saat itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, biar ku bantu." Ucapku. Mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucapnya, dingin.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku bahkan sudah tidak kesal lagi dan ingin menolongnya tapi dia malah mengacuhkan bantuan.

"Sial!" dia hanya mengumpat, melepas sepatu _ice skating_ nya begitu saja dan mencoba berdiri dengan hanya memakai kaos kaki, aku pikir dia orang pandai, ternyata...

 **Bughht...**

Dia jatuh karena kebodohannya, apa dia tidak sadar jika bongkahan es begitu licin dan sangat dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai sepatumu dan aku akan membantu ke pinggir danau." Ucapku, aku sudah sangat berbaik hati.

"Pergi, tinggalkan aku sendirian." Ucapnya. Dia sudah menyerah untuk berdiri, duduk di atas danau beku yang dingin ini.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Ya sudah, terserah kau saja! kenapa ada orang yang bersikap seperti itu." Ucapku, marah-marah sambil meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap kak Sasori.

"Kakak dari mana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang, apa kakak tidak tahu, ada orang gila yang mau melakukan pertunjukan berjalan dengan telanjang kaki di atas danau beku, dia sungguh gila." Ucapku.

"Ha? Pertunjukan? Orang gila?" Ucapnya. Bingung.

"Iya, orang yang kakak kenal itu, namanya uhm.. siapa yaa."

"Sasuke?"

"Benar, pria aneh itu, aku ingin membantunya dia malah terlihat marah." Ucapku.

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?" Ucapnya.

"Di sana." Ucapku, menunjuk ke arah dimana tadi dia duduk, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "Eh? Dia kemana? Apa dia berhasil berjalan di atas es ini?" Aku tidak tahu dia sudah menghilang secepat itu.

"Apa benar itu Sasuke? Dia itu tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_." Ucap kak Sasori.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja, ya sudah, aku tidak ingin membahas orang aneh itu." Ucapku dan bergegas kembali ke pinggir danau, moodku jadi rusak gara-gara tatapan dan ucapan kasarnya tadi.

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Akan ku bunuh kau sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke kesal, dia berhasil ke tepi danau dengan di tarik Itachi.

"Maaf-maaf, aku pikir kau sudah bisa melakukannya." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah melepas sepatu _ice skating_ nya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? kita baru saja tiba kau sudah mau pulang, aku pikir kau sedang menangani kasus di sini." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku mau ke penginapan! Puas!" Ucap Sasuke, dia semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, hati-hati yaa." Ucap Itachi.

"Rencana yang buruk." Ucap Sasori, mendatangi Itachi setelah Sasuke pergi, begitu juga Sakura yang memilih kembali ke penginapan dengan wajah kesal.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke cukup keras kepala." Ucap Itachi.

"Dan Sakura tipe orang yang tidak bisa acuhkan begitu saja, dia akan sangat marah." Ucap Sasori. "Terlalu banyak perbedaan antara mereka berdua, apa ini akan berhasil?" lanjut Sasori.

"Uhm, mungkin saja, tinggal waktu yang akan membuat mereka akrab. Tenang saja, Sasuke itu meskipun dia sangat cuek dan dingin, dia adalah tipe penyayang." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Sakura sudah tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku." Ucap Sasori.

"Kita akan berusaha bersama." Ucap Itachi.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Sasori, perasaannya mulai tidak enak dengan beberapa wanita sibuk memperhatikan mereka.

 _Apa mereka artis?_

 _Mereka sangat keren._

 _Yang satunya imut._

 _Yang satunya lagi tampan._

 _Dia terlihat begitu dewasa._

 _Ayo kenalan pada mereka._

 _Ah, aku jadi malu, jangan mendorongku._

 _Jangan mendorongku juga._

Sasori dan Itachi berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu dan bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah tiba di penginapan, berjalan masuk ke lif dan malah bertemu pria yang sudah mengacuhkan bantuannya, hanya ada mereka di lif dan aura di antaranya terlihat begitu tegang, Sakura sangat membenci pria seperti Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak peduli akan tanggapan Sakura akan sikap tidak sopannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara lebih baik pada seorang gadis?" Ucap Sakura, menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"..."

"Hey, aku bicara padamu!" Ucap Sakura, semakin kesal, lagi-lagi dia acuhkan.

 **Brakk!**

Sakura sangat terkejut, Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya begitu dekat bahkan tangan kiri pria itu berada di sisi kirinya setelah menepuk keras dinding di dalam lif. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli akan sikapku dan jangan berbicara padaku seolah-olah kita ini akrab." Tatapan tajam di layangkan ke arah Sakura, gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya, mengalihkan tatapanya ke bawah kakinya, berpikir jika pria di hadapannya ini orang baik, dia bahkan menolongnya saat hampir tergelincir, sekarang, dia terlihat begitu berbeda, sepertinya ini adalah sikap aslinya. Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar, dia agak takut dengan pria di hadapannya. Mood Sasuke sedang buruk, di tambah lagi kakaknya memaksa dia untuk bermain _ice skating_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa di lakukannya.

Pintu lif terbuka, Sasuke buru-buru pergi setelah berbicara kasar pada Sakura, pria itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya, gadis ini merasa kesal, dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Sasuke dan malah di balas seperti itu, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sakura melepaskan sepatunya dan melempar tepat ke arah kepala Sasuke.

 **Puk!**

Tepat sasaran, Sasuke berhenti berjalan, Sakura semakin memperkeruh keadaan, pria berambut hitam raven itu berbalik, wajahnya menggelap, gadis itu tidak gentar dan membalasnya.

"Sial! Akan ku balas kau!" Ucap Sasuke, berlari.

"Huaa..!" Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu, dia sangat takut jika pria itu akan memukulnya.

Berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terima dengan perbuatan gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu itu, Sakura bergegas masuk ke lif yang terbuka, terburu-buru memencet tombol tutup, Sasuke terlambat, pintu lif sudah tertutup sebelum dia masuk, melihat angka lantai yang di tuju, gadis itu turun, Sasuke bergegas turun dengan tangga darurat. Pintu lif sudah terbuka, gadis itu bergegas kabur keluar, dari belakang Sasuke menemukannya dan mengejar gadis yang sudah mencari masalah dengannya.

"Hey, kau!" Teriak Sasuke, kesal.

"Jangan mengejarku lagi!" Ucap Sakura, dia masih berlari dan hampir menuju pintu keluar penginapan, dari arah pintu masuk, Sakura melihat kakaknya bersama temannya berjalan masuk, mempercepat larinya.

"Kakak! Tolong aku ada orang gila yang ingin memukulku!" Ucap Sakura memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Sasori, kebingungan dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Sasuke berhenti, gadis itu sudah memeluk kakaknya dan membuatnya tidak bisa membalas gadis itu.

"Dia! Dia ingin memukulku." Ucap Sakura, sudah melepaskan pelukannya, bersembunyi di belakang Sasori dan menunjuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah, kau ini bukan anak-anak lagi." Tegur Itachi.

"Diamlah kau _aniki_ , dia yang duluan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih terlihat kesal.

"Apa? kakak? Dia kakakmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia adalah kakakku." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Berbicaralah lebih sopan pada seorang gadis." Ucap Itachi.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli, apalagi dengan gadis manja seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

"Kenapa kalian sampai kejar-kejaran begini?" Ucap Sasori.

"Dia sudah kasar padaku, aku uhm.. aku hanya membalasnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Satu sepatumu berada dimana?" Ucap Sasori, menyadari jika Sakura hanya menggunakan satu sepatu.

"Aku melempar ke arahnya tadi." Ucap Sakura, menunduk malu.

"Apa? Kau melempar Sasuke? hahahahaha." Ucap Itachi dan tertawa.

"Hu-uhm, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar pada adikmu, hanya saja dia sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali-kali ada yang berani melawannya." Ucap Itachi, sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Sakura, belum ada gadis mana pun yang berani memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu, lebih banyak mereka mengagumi Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau jaga sikap, Sakura." Tegur Sasori.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan memarahi Sakura, lagi pula Sasuke pun tidak bisa menjaga sikap, anggap saja impas." Ucap Itachi.

"Ya sudah, kita kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sasori.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari cuaca semakin dingin, lebih baik berdiam diri di dalam selimut, tapi aku lupa, bukan seperti ini rencanaku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kakak. Sedikit malas, beranjak dari kasur, mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutku. Teringat akan kejadian kemarin, menghela napas, aku juga terlalu kekanak-kanakan, bukan begitu caranya untuk membalas pria arogan itu, seharusnya aku jauh bisa lebih bersikap dewasa. Apa mungkin minta maaf saja, aku pikir semua akan kembali baik-baik saja jika sudah minta maaf, padahal kakaknya begitu baik, dia pun begitu, awalnya saja, dia menolongku dan akhirnya aku sudah tahu sikap aslinya sungguh buruk.

Memakai _sweeter_ ku, suhu di lorong penginapan terasa tidak begitu dingin, mereka membuatnya menjadi hangat. Membuka kunci dan berjalan keluar. Orang di kamar 203 juga sedang keluar, berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menempati kamar itu, terkejut. Mungkin aku harus segera lari lagi.

"Kau pikir aku hantu dan akan kabur begitu saja." Ucapnya, tatapan dingin itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, jadi dia yang menempati kamar itu, kakaknya di sebelahku, aku jadi di apit oleh dua kakak-beradik ini, kenapa bukan kakak saja yang menempati kamarku. "Hey." Tegurnya, aku melamun.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau hantu." Ucapku.

"Tapi kau ingin kabur lagi." Ucapnya, dia seperti mudah membaca gerak-gerikku.

"Si-siapa yang mau kabur?" Ucapku.

"Ah, sudahlah." Ucapnya, dia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Maaf soal kemarin, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku, aku sedang berusaha minta maaf.

"Apa melempar orang itu tidak sengaja? Aku rasa kau sengaja." Ucapnya, dia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku.

"Maaf." Ucapku, lagi, aku tidak ingin ada masalah lagi dengannya, lagi pula dia adik dari temannya kakak, aku hanya ingin menjaga sikap sebagai adik yang baik untuk kakakku.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya, cuek.

"Pagi, Sakura, mau sarapan bersama?" Ucap seseorang, berbalik dan mendapati kakakku dan kak Itachi, mereka keluar kamar bersamaan.

"Pagi." Balas ku. Ramah.

"Apa Sasuke berbuat ulah lagi? Kau pukul saja dia." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke, tidak terima dengan ucapan kakaknya.

"Jangan seperti itu, ingat bersikap sopan." Ucap kak Itachi, dia berjalan lebih dulu dan merangkul bahu adiknya itu, mereka terlihat mirip yaa. Tapi yang satu sedingin es dan yang satu lagi sehangat sinar matahari, sangat bertolak belakang, aku sungguh salut dengan kak Itachi yang mampu mengatasi sikap adiknya.

"Bersikap baiklah pada Sasuke." Bisik kak Sasori.

"Uhm, aku sudah bersikap baik, tapi dia sangat kasar." Ucapku.

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa." Ucap kak Sasori.

Kami mendatangi restoran di lantai bawah untuk menyantap sarapan bersama, krim sup yang hangat dengan roti gandum, beberapa menu lainnya sudah terhidang di atas meja, meneguk teh hangatku beberapa kali, kakak dan kak Itachi terlihat begitu santai berbicara, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke, kami hanya terdiam, seperti kami ini hanya patung.

"Oh iya, Sakura kau sekarang sudah menjadi dokter yaa." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Uhm, begitulah." Balasku, tersipu malu.

"Syukurlah, aku jadi tidak akan khawatir jika Sasuke sakit, seseorang bisa merawatnya." Ucap kak Itachi.

Uhuk-uhuk.

Sasuke tersedak, dia segera minum, aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan kak Itachi, apa maksudnya?

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah, menghentikan makannya dan bergegas pergi, dia itu tipe yang cepat emosi yaa.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin ke toilet, aku hanya ingin mengejar Sasuke, jika sikap marahnya selalu gara-gara aku, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah, liburan Sasuke dan kakaknya akan berantakan. Berjalan ke sana kemari dan tidak menemukannya, mencoba bertanya pada pelayan di penginapan ini mereka juga tidak melihatnya. Apa dia keluar? Tapi cuacanya cukup dingin, berjalan ke arah lain, cukup banyak fasilitas di tempat ini, salah satunya suana umum, apa dia ke sana, sekedar mendatangi tempat sauna yang cukup luas itu, masih pagi dan sudah ada beberapa orang di sana, ketemu, akhirnya aku menemukannya duduk dan bersandar dekat jendela kaca.

"Apa kau hanya bisa marah-marah saja? Awalnya kesanku terhadapmu, kau itu orang yang baik dan sabar, tapi kenyataannya tidak." Ucapku.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucapnya.

Mengabaikan ucapannya itu, memangnya dia pikir hanya dia hanya bisa mengacuhkanku, aku juga bisa. "Sebaiknya kita harus sering berbicara agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman." Ucapku.

"Apa mau?" Ucapnya, menatap tidak senang padaku.

"Hanya berbicara, bisakah kau tidak langsung naik darah?" Ucapku.

"Pergi, kau berisik sekali." Ucapnya, dia mengusirku.

"Dengar, aku sudah minta maaf, aku tidak ingin adalah masalah apa-apa denganmu lagi, jadi bisa kita berdamai saja?" Ucapku.

"Kau pikir kita sedang perang? Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya, dan mengetuk jidatku.

"Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang cepat emosi." Ucapnya, uhk, dia membalas dengan menggunakan kata-kataku, menyebalkan!

"Baik, maaf." Ucapku. Tenang Sakura, kau harus jauh lebih bersabar saat menghadapinya.

"Sejak awal aku sengaja membuatmu benci padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus benci padamu?" Ucapku.

"Besok kau akan tahu." Ucapnya dan pergi.

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai berbicara." Ucapku, dia seperti biasa tidak ingin mendengarkanku.

Aneh, dia sangat aneh, sengaja berbuat jahat untuk membuatku benci padanya, lagi pula untuk apa? Aku memang tidak suka akan sikap kasarnya, tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya dan besok ada apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamar 206**

Berguling-guling di kasur kamar kakakku, dia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Aku pikir kakak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan sejenak." Ucapku.

"Ini bukan pekerjaan, hanya sedang menyusun sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Boleh ku lihat?" Ucapku, dia malah menutup laptopnya.

"Lain kali saja, belum saatnya." Ucapnya.

"Kakak ini aneh sekali." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak aneh, oh iya, aku lupa memberikan gaunmu, cobalah." Ucap kak Sasori.

"Gaun?"

"Uhm, aku menaruhnya di lemari." Ucapnya.

Beranjak dari kasur, membuka lemari dan mendapati sebuah gaun yang di bungkus plastik bening. "Untuk apa gaun ini?" Tanyaku.

"Besok ada pesta di penginapan ini, kau harus menggunakannya." Ucap kak Sasori.

Mengambil gaun itu dan mencobanya di dalam kamar mandi, menatap diri di cermin, wow, kakak sungguh pandai memilih gaun, pas di tubuhku warna kream lembut, manik-manik putih tapi tidak kelihatan glamour, lebih ke elegan, berjalan keluar dan memperlihatkannya pada kak Sasori.

"Bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Wah, bibi Mikoto sangat pandai memilihkan gaun." Ucap kak Sasori.

"Eh? Tunggu, jadi bukan kakak yang memilihnya?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak pandai akan hal itu." Ucapnya.

"Lalu, siapa bibi Mikoto?" Ucapku.

"Besok kita akan bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya.

"Apa pesta itu di adakan olehnya?" Ucapku.

"Anggap saja begitu. Apa kau suka gaunnya?" Ucapnya.

"Sangat suka, aku pikir kakak yang memilihnya." Ucapku, senang tapi sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, jika aku yang memilih gaun, aku hanya akan membuatmu malu." Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

"Uhm... kakak."

"Hmm?"

"Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu sedikit aneh yaa." Ucapku, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membuka gaun itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau penasaran dengannya?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak penasaran, hanya saja dia aneh, tadi pagi dia mengatakan jika dia sengaja berbuat jahat padaku agar aku membencinya." Ucapku, memakai kembali pakaianku, berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawa gaun itu. "Kenapa aku harus benci padanya?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm, kenapa yaa? Mungkin hanya belum terbiasa, hehehe." Ucapnya dan malah mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Kakak juga aneh, asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa tahu kapan kakak bohong." Ucapku, memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Katakan apa yang sudah terjadi, kakak tidak seperti biasanya." Tambahku.

"Eh, apa kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di kota Ame? Hari ini cukup ramai loh." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pusat kota Ame**

Melirik tanggal, dan hari ini adalah hari minggu, pusat kota begitu ramai. rasanya begitu senang, tapi rasa senangku hanya sebentar saja, melirik ke samping, kenapa pria itu juga harus ikut? Kalau kak Itachi aku tidak keberatan.

"Kakak, kenapa Sasuke juga harus ikut?" Bisikku.

"Karena dia sedang menangani sesuatu, makanya dia ingin ikut ke pusat kota." Bisik kak Sasori.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang dia tangani?" Bisikku, penasaran.

"Dia sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, aku tidak tahu dan berhenti berbisik-bisik." Bisik kak Sasori.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke sana, kakak pergi saja dengan mereka." Ucapku, berjalan meninggalkan mereka, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian, kakak juga termasuk yang membuat mood ku menjadi buruk, terlalu banyak hal yang sedang dia rahasiakan saat ini.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku." Ucap kak Sasori.

"Iya."

Melangkah pergi, membaur dengan orang-orang yang ramai berjalan di trotoar, aku ingin mendatangi beberapa tempat yang ramai di kunjungi para turis.

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Sakura kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kebiasaan para gadis, dia akan berbelanja." Ucap Sasori.

"Sasuke, pergilah menemaninya." Ucap Itachi.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke, bermalas-malasan berjalan mengikuti arah Sakura pergi.

"Dasar anak itu, lihat, dia tidak senang, tapi mau berjalan ke arah Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Adikmu itu sungguh sulit di tebak." Ucap Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan-jalan santai dan sesekali melihat barang-barang terpajang di kaca toko-toko, menatapnya sejenak, dia hanya melihat saja tanpa membelinya, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang sangat loyal meskipun kakaknya mampu membeli barang-barang yang bermerek dan mahal. Sakura sudah melalui masa sulitnya saat tanpa apa-apa, bahkan untuk makan pun sangat susah sebelum neneknya mengambil mereka, Sakura menghargai setiap kerja keras kakaknya untuk kehidupan mereka, Sakura memilih untuk menabungnya dan akan menggunakan uang miliknya untuk keperluan yang sangat mendadak.

Jauh di belakang Sakura, Sasuke terus mengikutinya, menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan, pria itu terus menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ yang bahkan hanya setinggi bahunya. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa kakaknya sangat ingin dia menikahi gadis galak dan kasar itu, Sasuke hanya pasrah untuk mengikuti ucapan kakaknya, sekedar menghormati Itachi, besok ayah dan ibunya akan datang dan memulai acara pertunangan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, Sasuke pun tidak di ijinkan untuk memberitahukan, dia ingin gadis itu membencinya dan membatalkan pertunangan besok, tapi sepertinya gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak bisa membencinya, dia hanya kesal akan sikapnya.

Tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba Sakura menghilang, Sasuke sedikit melamun dan tidak sadar gadis itu sudah tidak ada di depan toko yang di lihatnya tadi. Melihat ke sana dan kemarin, tidak menemukan Sakura dimana-mana, berlari mendatangi depan toko itu dan kembali melihat seluruh area ini.

"Lepaskan!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara itu, berlari ke arah dimana suara itu berasal hingga mendapati gang-gang sempit dan di sana cukup sepi, tidak ada yang melewati jalanan itu. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa pria menarik paksa Sakura untuk mengikutinya, ada yang membekap mulut Sakura agar tidak berteriak lagi.

" _Sepertinya ini sebuah keberuntungan."_

Sasuke terus mengikuti mereka hingga tiba di sebuah gedung, bekas pabrik yang tidak terpakai. Sasuke melihat mereka mengikat Sakura dan di kumpulkan bersama para gadis lainnya. Pria bermata onyx itu mengambil ponselnya dan bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan. Dia ke kota Ame bukan untuk mengikuti permintaan kakaknya, berlibur, sangat kebetulan sekali Sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan di kota ini, dia adalah seorang detektif yang sudah sangat di percayakan di beberapa kota untuk menyelidiki beberapa kasus yang bahkan polisi sendiri tidak bisa tangani. Kasus perdagangan gadis yang sedang marak di kota Ame dan Konoha, Sasuke sudah mendapat saksi di Konoha dan saat di introgasi, mereka hanya mengatakan jika para gadis itu berasal dari kota Ame, hingga Sasuke mendapat ijin khusus dari kepolisian Konoha dan bekerja dengan kepolisian Ame. Menekan sebuah nomer ponsel, Sasuke akan menghubungi kepolisian Ame dan menangkap para penjahat itu.

"Kapalnya sudah tiba, bawa mereka ke dalam truk, kita akan segera berangkat." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sangat terlambat, Sasuke harus berbuat sesuatu agar menghambat mereka pergi. Tidak ada jalan dengan mencoba merusak ban truknya. Mencari benda tajam di sekitar area bangunan itu, menemukan sebuah paku, mengendap-ngendap dan mulai membocorkan dua bang truk itu, mereka tidak sadar dan masih memaksa para gadis itu untuk naik ke dalam truk.

"Hmmppp! Himmpp!" Sakura memberontak, dia tidak ingin masuk ke truk, salah seorang dari para penjahat itu menampar keras wajah Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh, mereka terlalu kuat dan besar untuk di lawan.

"Hey, jangan membuatnya cacat, harganya akan murah, lagi pula gadis ini cantik.

"Dia sungguh keras kepala. Diamlah atau ku pukul kau lagi!"

Sakura menahan tangisnya, pipinya terasa sakit, pria yang sudah memukulnya mengangkat paksa Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam truk.

"Beraninya kalian memukul seorang gadis!" Ucap Sasuke, berdiri tepat di sebelah truk.

"Siapa kau!"

"Kalian akan segera di tangkap, lepaskan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau polisi? Kau hanya sendirian dan kami banyak."

Mereka mulai berkumpul, memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya seorang diri.

 **Buagghtt!**

"Berani-beraninya kau memukul adikku!" Ucap seorang pria.

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika dari arah belakangnya, dua orang pria yang tidak bisa sabaran berlari ke arah para penjahat itu dan memukul mereka satu persatu, menepuk jidatnya, Sasuke tidak abis pikir dengan tingkah kedua pria itu.

"Kalian mencoba menjual calon adik iparku!" Ucap Itachi dan memukul wajah mereka.

Tidak ada yang akan di ampuni, semuanya di babat abis oleh kedua pria itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu kepolisian Ame datang, menghela napas, membiarkan mereka berbuat sesukanya, mereka berdua cukup mengulur waktu, suara sirine mulai terdengar dari kejauhan hingga mendekat ke arah bangunan itu, seluruh polisi di kerahkan, memberhentikan kedua pria yang masih memukul para penjahat itu.

Berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura, Sasuke mulai membuka ikatan dan penutup mulut Sakura, sudut bibirnya berdarah dan memerah, pria tadi memukulnya cukup keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap wajah gadis itu, dia terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, Sakura terdiam, dia seperti sedang syok dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan melihat gadis di hadapannya, dia tidak berniat untuk menolong Sakura, hanya saja waktunya sangat tepat, Sakura bisa menjadi semacam umpan, dia cukup berterima kasih pada Sakura, mengangkat gadis itu ala bridal style, membawa Sakura ke mobil polisi untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke penginapan.

Sementara itu.

"Apa sakura baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasori, dia cukup khawatir, saat berjalan-jalan sekedar mengikuti Sasuke dan adiknya, malah terjadi hal buruk pada Sakura.

"Sasuke sudah membawanya ke penginapan dan sekarang kita harus berurusan dengan kantor polisi dulu." Ucap Itachi. Mereka berdua tengah di tahan.

"Kalian ini, apa tidak bisa menunggu polisi bertindak." Ucap seorang polisi.

"Maafkan kami." Ucap Itachi dan Sasori serempak.

"Baiklah, kalian akan di keluarkan besok." Ucap polisi itu dan pergi.

"He? Kenapa harus besok? Cepat panggil Sasuke, dia akan menjamin kami keluar." Ucap Itachi.

"Itu tidak berlaku di kota Ame, kalian harus di tahan sampai besok." Ucap polisi itu, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, ini permintaan Sasuke untuk membuat mereka jerah dan tidak ikut campur, polisi itu memilih pergi sebelum aktingnya ketahuan.

"Apa-apaa ini! kalian berani menangkap seorang kepala direktur di perusahaan Uchiha!" Ucap Itachi.

"Kalian juga berani menahan direktur di perusahaan Haruno!" Ucap Sasori.

"Lepaskan kami!" Teriak mereka serempak.

"Jika kalian masih ribut, kalian akan di luarkan satu tahun lagi!" Ancam seorang polisi lainnya dan segera kabur, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

Mereka menjadi tenang dan duduk diam di dalam tahanan, para polisi itu mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, mengingat keduanya adalah orang yang cukup terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang sukses dan sedang di kerjain oleh adik dari Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, gadis itu masih terdiam dan terlihat lebih tenang, sejujurnya dia hanya ketakutan tadi, takut jika benar dia akan di bawa pergi dan tidak akan bertemu dengan kakaknya untuk selamanya, menempatkan gadis itu di sofa dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura hanya terdiam dari tempat kejadian hingga ke penginapan.

"Aku tidak pingsan." Ucap Sakura.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau sudah aman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakku?"

"Mereka akan pulang besok, anggap saja mereka sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menjernihkan pikiran." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura.

"Tunggu." Cegat Sakura. "Sekarang kakak sedang tidak ada, jadi katakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sebelum acara liburan ini, kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu kakakmu, dia memintaku untuk menikahimu, hanya itu saja." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Apa? Jadi orang yang kakak maksud itu adalah kau?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, jika kau benci padaku, kau bisa membatalkan pertunangannya besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi, besok itu adalah pesta pertunangan, bukan pesta biasa." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

Berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan. "Aku rasa kau pun tidak setuju dengan acara dadakan ini, katakan itu dengan tegas pada kakakmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benci padaku?" Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap manik hijau itu dan pipi Sakura yang mulai membiru, sudut bibirnya yang terluka sudah mengering.

"Kenapa tidak tahu? Kau pun hanya kasar padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu? Aku memang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Kau juga bisa mengatakan dengan tegas pada kakakmu jika tidak setuju akan hal ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi, dia tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merebah diri di kasur, ini masih jam 4 sore, hari ini aku sedikit mendapat sial, tiba-tiba di culik dan ingin di jual, untung saja Sasuke datang mencegat mereka, kakak dan kak Itachi pun datang, rasanya begitu senang saat tahu mereka menolongku, aku sampai ketakutan jika saja akan di jual, menjauh dari kakakku, aku tidak akan sanggup akan hal itu, memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat sedih.

Aduh!

Pipiku terasa sakit, beranjak dari kasur dan menatap diri di cermin, pukulan pria itu mulai membiru, besok jika aku datang ke pesta akan terlihat aneh, aku jadi merasa malu bertemu banyak orang besok.

 **Tok tok tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar, sengaja memegang pipiku untuk menutupi luka memar itu, aku tidak ingin orang melihat pipiku. Membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke, dia membawa kopres dan kotak obat.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Minggir." Ucapnya, berjalan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarku.

"Aku tanya ada apa? Kau ini sungguh tidak sopan, apa kau tidak sadar jika sedang masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis." Ucapku, kesal.

Dia tidak peduli akan ucapanku, menaruh benda-benda yang di bawahnya, berjalan ke arahku dan menarik lenganku.

"Duduk dan jangan banyak bicara." Perintah Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ke para penjahat itu agar mereka bisa menjualmu, kau tidak butuh bantuanku, bukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kau!"

"Jangan ge-er, aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya menolong para gadis yang lain." Ucapnya.

"Dasar! Aku bisa sendiri." Ucapku, mulai mengambil handuk kecil, merendamnya sejenak di air hangat dan mulai mengompres pipiku.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

A-apa? uhk, dasar, dia sungguh menyebalkan, aku pun tidak berharap agar dia melakukannya, aku seorang dokter dan masih mampu mengobati diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu ke pesta besok, acara itu akan ku batalkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap wajahnya, sedikit aneh, dia sempat terlihat tidak senang, tapi itu ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau sungguh ingin membatalkannya?" Ucapku.

"Hn, kenapa? Apa kau tidak rela aku melakukannya?" Ucapnya, dia seperti tengah mengujiku.

"A-aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi..." menggantungkan ucapanku, kembali teringat akan ucapan kakakku, dia hanya ingin aku bahagia bersama orang yang bisa selalu berada di sisiku, menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah dan kembali ke atas, menatap wajah yang selalu terlihat tenang itu, apa kakak yakin, membiarkan adiknya dengan pria kasar ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rumah tangga kami ke depannya, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang bertahan, kami akan selalu berkelahi. "Terserahlah, aku pun sudah tidak peduli, jika kau tidak menyukainya dan ingin pertunangan ini di batalkan, semua keputusannya ada padamu." Ucapku.

"Apa? kau melimpahkan semuanya kepadaku? Aku pun tidak akan peduli, semuanya terserah padamu." Ucapnya.

"Terserah padamu!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Terserah padamu." Ucapnya, santai.

"Apa kau mau cari gara-gara denganku lagi?" Ucapku.

"Lakukan saja? kakakmu sedang tidak ada, aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu." ucapnya dan senyum kemenangan terlihat pada wajahnya.

"Ke-keluar dari kamarku!" Ucapku.

"Kau belum mengobati wajahmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku bisa lakukan sendiri." Ucapku.

"Lakukan cepat." Ucapnya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ucapku.

"Aku akan keluar jika sudah selesai."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala?"

"Aku rasa kau yang keras kepala."

Bertengkar dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, berhenti berdebat, mengambil salep untuk di oleskan di sudut bibirku, aku harus melihat cermin. Beranjak dari kursi.

"Bahkan seperti itu kau tak bisa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya butuh cermin."

"Kau tidak perlu kaca jika keras kepala seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Menarikku kembali duduk di sebelahnya, tangannya mulai mengambil salep "Jangan bergerak." Ucapnya. Mulai mengolesi salep itu, wajahnya begitu dekat.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa jantungku berdekup kencang saat kami berhadapan? Wajahnya terlihat serius untuk mengoleskan salep di sudut bibirku, aku baru sadar, jika wajah Sasuke itu cukup tampan, tapi tatapannya begitu kelam.

"Ahhk!" Rintihku.

"Tahan sedikit." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau bisa lembut sedikit?" Ucapku, bibirku masih terluka dan salep itu cukup perih saat di oleskan, Sasuke memilih diam, lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Tangan dan wajah itu mulai menjauh, dia cukup baik untuk mengoleskannya. "Terima kasih." Ucapku, dia sudah banyak membantuku hari ini.

"Mau makan malam bersama? Terasa begitu damai jika mereka tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh kejam, apa kau tidak sadar jika aku mendengar ucapanmu dengan polisi itu, kau bahkan menahan kakakku." Ucapku, saat mobil polisi itu mengantar kami, Sasuke minta pada mereka untuk tetap menahan kakakku dan kak Itachi.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran pada mereka untuk tidak melakukan seenaknya, mereka pikir itu adalah adegan penyelamatan seperti di film-film, menghakimi para penjahat itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya menolongku." Ucapku.

"Jangan sok merasa sangat spesial, para gadis lainnya juga terancam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik. aku tidak akan berdebat lagi." Ucapku, aku lelah jika terus-terusan meladeninya.

Berjalan bersama keluar kamar menuju restoran penginapan.

"Kau ini seorang polisi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya seorang detektif yang tengah menjalankan tugas di kota ini." Ucapnya.

"Uhm...pekerjaanmu cukup membahayakan juga, bisa saja orang-orang itu akan menaruh dendam padamu." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya.

Sabar-sabar, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri berada di sampingnya, jika tidak aku akan selalu naik darah.

"Setelah makan malam, ayo ke sesuatu tempat." Ucapku.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, tidak jauh dari sini." Ucapku.

"Kemana?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dia menatapku seakan ingin membunuhku, setelah makan malam berakhir, aku mengajaknya ke danau beku untuk bermain _ice skating_ , di sana masih banyak orang, banyak lampu terpasang di sisi danau dan membuat area itu menjadi terang.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu, hanya sebentar saja." Ucapku menarik lengannya.

"Aku benci hal ini." Ucapnya, kesal.

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapku.

"Dan apa untungnya?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bisa pamer pada kakakmu." Ucapku.

Dia terdiam cukup lama, pada akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya, mengajarinya cara berdiri yang benar sebelum meluncur, memegang kedua tangannya dan mulai meluncur perlahan demi perlahan, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia begitu kaku untuk sekedar meluncur di atas es.

"Santai dan rileks." Ucapku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak rileks, pe-pelan-pelan!" Ucapnya, kesal, dia hampir saja terjatuh.

Mencoba melepaskan tanganku perlahan, dia mulai terbiasa meluncur, dia cepat juga belajar.

 **Bughht.**

"Hahahahaha" Aku sudah tidak tahan, dia terjatuh saat ingin menyombongkan diri.

"Berisik." Protesnya. Berusaha datang ke arahku, aku tahu dia pun ingin aku jatuh dan yang terjadi dia terus jatuh hingga merasa kesal sendiri, dia tidak ingin berdiri dan terus duduk.

"Kau masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku." Ucapku dan tertawa.

"Cih, bantu aku berdiri." Ucapnya.

Meluncur ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan, aku pikir dia akan seperti kemarin, marah padaku dan tidak ingin di bantu, tapi kali ini dia bersikap sedikit lembut.

 **Bughht.**

Sial! Dia sengaja memintaku untuk menariknya dan malah dia menarikku dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan, aku terjatuh tepat di hadapannya, kepala kami saling terbentur.

"Kau mau membunuhku!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ya aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucapnya.

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Pffff... hahahaha." Aku tidak tahu jika selera humornya sangat buruk.

"Ini tidak lucu." Ucapnya.

"Baik-baik, tidak lucu, tapi kau akhirnya bisa menjatuhkanku, kau ini cukup jenius juga." Ucapku

"Aku memang jenius, dasar bodoh." Ucapnya dan mengetuk jidatku.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Protesku, mencoba berdiri. "Cepat berdiri." Perintahku.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang memerintahku." Ucapnya, berusaha berdiri sendiri.

"Kau cepat belajar yaa." Ucapku.

"Ini mudah." Lagi-lagi dia menyombongkan diri.

Kembali meluncur bersama, sesekali aku akan tertawa, dia itu seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar jalan, aku rasa dia pun menikmatinya, dia bahkan terbawa suasana dan akan tersenyum saat usahanya membuahkan hasil, dia semakin pandai saja, padahal aku baru saja mengajarinya.

Bermain _ice skating_ berakhir, para penjaga area danau mulai memberi peringatan jika para pengunjung harus segera berhenti, angin dingin kadang berhembus cukup keras di area danau itu. Berjalan menuju penginapan.

"Apa bibi Mikoto itu ibumu?" Tanyaku.

"Hn, dari mana kau tahu?" Ucapnya.

"Kakakku yang mengatakannya, ibumu yang memilihkan gaun untukku." Ucapku.

"Oh, gaun itu, pantas saja kenapa dia memintaku untuk mengatakan mana yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu?" Ucapku, aku cukup terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya asal memilih saja, jika tidak ibuku akan marah dan dia tidak akan berhenti bertanya hingga membuatku pusing." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, ibumu cukup menarik juga. Tapi gaun itu sungguh pas dan aku sangat menyukainya." Ucapku, bagaimana dia bisa asal memilih jika ukurannya cocok?

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke.

Tiba pada kamar kami masing-masing, terdiam sejenak di depan kamarku. Memikirkan hari esok, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita akan bertunangan tanpa perasaan seperti ini? Bukannya ini seperti pemaksaan? Tapi, kakak? Hempp..~ ini membuatku galau, di satu sisi aku ingin mendengar kakak, di satu sisi, aku tidak begitu yakin jika harus bersama Sasuke.

"Cepat masuk." Ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba." Ucapku dan tersenyum. Kakak selalu mengucapkan segala sesuatu yang demi kebaikanku, aku tahu kakak ingin yang terbaik dan menganggap Sasuke pantas sebagai orang yang tepat berada di sampingku, mungkin, aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya nanti.

"Ha?"

"Bukan apa-apa, selamat malam." Ucapku, membuka pintu kamarku, tiba-tiba lenganku di tarik dan malah masuk ke kamar Sasuke, pintunya tertutup dan pria ini tepat berada di hadapanku, aku hanya bisa bersandar pada pintu kamar miliknya.

"A-ada apa?" Ucapku gugup, tatapannya sedikit aneh, terkesan dia menatap lembut ke arahku.

"Ah, menyebalkan." Ucapnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahuku.

"Ke-kenapa? Menyebalkan? Aku?" Ucapku, ini terlalu dekat, kepala Sasuke berada di atas bahuku.

"Diamlah sebentar." Ucapnya, aku rasa pergerakanku membuatnya tidak nyaman, aku hanya merasa tidak enak dan tiba-tiba saja dia seperti ini.

"Apa karena terbentur tadi? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Ucapku.

"Tenanglah, hanya sebentar." Ucap Sasuke.

Satu tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, jantungku berdegup kencang, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dia jadi aneh seperti ini, apa dia salah makan malam tadi, saat di danau dia kadang akan kesal dan sekarang begitu tenang, wajahku sudah sangat merona, aku harap dia segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau membenciku?" Ucapnya.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, kau cukup membuatku kesal, tapi tidak alasan khusus untuk membencimu." Ucapku.

Tersentak kaget, dia mengangkat wajahnya, segera saja menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangannya dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sebatas hidung, wajahku masih memerah. "Ja-jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Pertemuan pertama saat kau hampir tergelincir, kau ini kurang hati-hati yaa, pertemuan kedua di danau beku, kau sedikit menyebalkan, aku tidak suka di remehkan, pertemuan ketiga, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan kau bahkan melempar sepatumu, aku terus berpikir, kenapa harus bersamamu? Kenapa kakak dan kakakmu sampai memohon di hadapanku? Aku tidak mengerti akan pemikiran mereka, apa ini hanya sebagai formalitas karena mereka adalah sahabat lama." Ucap Sasuke, dia berbicara cukup banyak.

"Aku tahu ini rumit, aku bahkan tidak di beritahu, aku pikir kakak sudah melupakannya karena aku menolaknya, tapi-"

"-Mereka saling berhubungan dan merencanakan liburan bersama ini."

"Dan kau mau saja ikut?"

"Hanya kebetulan, sudah aku katakan jika aku sedang menjalankan tugas."

"Ah, baiklah, hanya kebetulan." Ucapku. "La-lalu?" Tanpa sadar aku hanyut dalam percakapan kami, tapi saat menatap wajahnya membuatku kembali tersadar dengan posisi kami yang belum berubah, aku harus menahan malu.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha menyukainya." Ucapnya

"Jika kau tidak suka aku tidak keberatan, jangan memaksakan diri karena permintaan mereka." Ucapku.

"Setelah kau tahu kebenarannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Kabur? Membantah kakakmu? Berbicara pada kedua orang tuaku untuk membatalkanya? Atau kau memiliki opsi lain?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku memikirkannya sendiri, kau harus membantuku juga." Ucapku.

"Ah, ini membuatku lelah." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba menarikku membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendorongku keluar.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut-"

 **Blamm!**

" **-** padaku?" Dia kasar sekali. Tiba-tiba jadi baik, tiba-tiba jadi kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya.**

 **Tok tok tok tok.**

Siapa sih, pagi-pagi sudah berisik.

"Cepat buka pintumu!" Suara teriakan dari luar.

Aku rasa dia benar-benar gila, kenapa membangunkan seseorang sepagi ini, dasar pria aneh, beranjak malas ke depan pintu, membukanya dan menatap pria itu sudah sangat rapi.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Bersiap dan kita akan pergi." Ucapnya.

"Ah? Sepagi ini?"

"Hn, apa perlu akan mempersiapkanmu?"

"Tidak! Tunggu, sekitar 30 menit."

"15 menit."

"30 menit!"

"Okey, 10 menit."

"Uhk! Baiklah, 15 menit!"

20 menit berlalu, aku meleset dari 5 menit dan mendapat telunjuknya mengetuk jidatku, kasar sekali.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ucapku, dia hanya diam dan sekarang mengajakku ke stasiun. Oh iya, apa kakak baik-baik saja? Hari ini dia sudah keluar dari tahanan, aku merasa sangat kasihan, untuk pertama kalinya kakak di tahan, padahal dia seorang yang cukup terpandang.

"Ikut saja." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanyaku.

"Dengar, mereka itu dua pria yang sudah tua dan bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku khawatir, aku hanya punya seorang kakak, kau masih memilih keluarga utuh, jangan samakan aku dengan mu." Ucapku, aku sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucapnya. Dia tidak ingin berdebat denganku. "Ponselmu." Tambahnya, dia meminta ponselku.

"Untuk apa?" Ucapku.

"Cepatlah." Perintahnya.

Menyerahkan ponselku, dia hanya mematikan dan mengembalikannya. "Jangan pernah di aktifkan sebelum kau kembali ke penginapan." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, kakakku?"

"Kereta sudah tiba."

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku lagi, sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Bukannya hari ini adalah hari penting, dia malah mengajakku pergi, menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, sepanjang perjalanan semua tampak putih.

2 jam berlalu. Begitu lelah duduk di kereta, Sasuke terlihat santai, dia menikmati pamandangan di luar, kereta yang kami tumpangi berhenti, ini area yang cukup jauh pusat kota.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa sampai sejauh ini?"

"Hanya di sini saja kau bisa puas untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan." Ucapnya, Sasuke mulai berjalan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, keluar dari stasiun, aku sempat mematung dan menatap apa yang sedang terjadi di pinggiran kota Ame ini, seperti sedang di adakan festival, jika di saat musim salju semua akan sibuk di dalam rumah menghangatkan diri, tapi tidak dengan mereka, jika melihat ke atas, kertas warna-warna berbentuk segitiga menghiasi setiap jalan, kertas-kertas itu berada pada tali yang di rentangkan dan setiap gedung akan menahannya, beberapa orang ramai berjalan kaki, pedagang di mana-mana, mulai dari makanan hingga aksesoris.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Hari ini, mereka sedang mengadakan festival di saat musim dingin, hanya setahun sekali, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya tahun ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku sudah cukup mendengar ucapan Sasuke, berjalan lebih cepat dan melihat barang-barang yang sedang di tawarkan mereka.

"Jangan sampai kau tersesat." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku bisa dengar itu, tapi aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan tersesat, sangat ramai, beberapa orang tengah memakai kostum, mereka kadang beraktraksi, musim dingin tidak berarti mereka akan malas-malasan, mereka bahkan sangat bersemangat untuk menghibur setiap orang-orang yang berdatangan di area ini.

"Sasuke, ayo ke sana." Ucapku, berlari ke arahnya dan menarik tangan pria yang terlihat sedang malas-malasan itu.

Semacam sirkus, mereka sudah sangat ahli dalam menggunakan alat-alat yang mereka gunakan, aktraksi berakhir, para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, kembali menarik Sasuke ke arah beberapa penjualan barang-barang antik, berikutnya melihat beberapa sepatu _ice skating_ yang terlihat indah, aku ingin satu, tapi akan jarang di gunakan, jadi lihat-lihat saja, menarik pria itu ke sana dan kemari, menikmati setiap pertunjukan, mendatangi penjual makanan yang terlihat enak dan masih hangat untuk di cicipi, Sasuke menolak setiap makanan yang manis, sepertinya dia tidak suka jenis makanan seperti itu.

Berjalan-jalan lagi, tiba-tiba keramaian yang berada di tengah jalan di beri perintah untuk segera menepih ke trotoar, parade akan segera di mulai, huaaa...! Aku tidak kuat menahan dorong orang-orang yang begitu banyak, seakan aku akan terhanyut dalam kerumunan orang-orang ini.

 **Graab.**

Seseorang menarik tanganku, pria itu segera mendekapku dan mundur perlahan hingga tepat berada di trotoar.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, jika tidak kau akan jatuh dan terinjak oleh mereka." Orang itu adalah Sasuke, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, dia tidak melihat ke arahku dan tatapan fokus ke depan, dia pria yang cukup tinggi, aku baru menyadarinya, sedikit malu, dia masih mendekapku dan tangannya tepat berada di belakang punggungku.

"Maaf." Ucapku. sedikit melepaskan dekapannya.

"Berbaliklah, sebentar lagi akan ada parade." Ucapnya.

Aku berbalik dan mulai mendengar seperti suara musik dari arah kejauhan, makin lama makin terdengar keras, parade balok es hias, waah, indah sekali, bagaimana bisa mereka membuat balok-balok es itu menjadi berbagai bentuk? Di batu dengan lampu warna-warni menjadi tampak semakin indah, beberapa orang yang memakai kostum sesuai tema dari bentuk balok es mereka.

"Hal yang unggul dari area ini, mereka pandai memahat balok es dan itu akan selalu di ikutkan dalam parade." Ucap Sasuke, dia tepat berada di belakangku dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika ada parade semacam ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya melihat di internet." Ucapnya.

Parade itu begitu panjang hingga balok es berbentuk putri duyung sebagai penutup dari parade ini, semuanya sudah lewat dan orang-orang mulai kembali berjalan di tengah jalanan yang sepi dari kendaraan, khusus hari ini, semua kendaraan di alihkan dan area ini steril dari kendaraan, hanya ada orang-orang yang berjalan kaki, melirik jam, Hee..? Sudah jam 6 sore, bukannya hari ini pesta itu di adakan jam 4 sore.

"Sasuke, kita harus kembali." Ucapku, panik.

"Untuk apa?" Ucapnya.

"Apa kau lupa hari ini kita akan bertunangan, kakak bisa marah besar padaku." Ucapku..

"Aku pikir kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mendatangi pesta pertunangan itu?" Ucapnya.

Terdiam, jadi Sasuke sudah merencanakan hal ini, dia sengaja mengajakku pergi hingga lupa waktu dan pertunangan bisa di batalkan, ide yang bagus, aku jadi tidak perlu membantah kakakku, tapi ini seperti unsur sengaja.

"Heheheh, kau benar juga, apa ini rencanamu? Kau cukup jenius juga." Ucapku.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang, kereta akan datang sejam lagi." Ucapnya, berjalan perlahan.

Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Rasanya begitu lega dan senang, seperti apa yang ku inginkan, pertunangan batal maka pernikahan akan batal, melangkahkan kaki, berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Berhenti sejenak, menatap pria itu, dia terus berjalan. Perasaanku jadi aneh, bukannya aku harus bergembira dengan rencana Sasuke, sesak, perasaan macam apa ini? Aku merasa sedikit sesak setiap melihat ke arah pria itu dan sadar jika kami seperti sedang kabur dari sebuah tanggung jawab.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya, dia berhenti berjalan menatap ke arah ku. Kami bertatapan cukup lama, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apapun yang tengah di pikirkan Sasuke, dia selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun, bahkan dalam perasaan yang aneh ini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan senyumku menghilang, serasa bibirku sangat kaku untuk sekedar menarik kedua sudut bibirku..

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di penginapan jam 9 malam, sudah tidak ada pesta lagi, kami tidak mendapat teguran atau marah dari mereka yang menunggu kami pulang, aku hanya bisa melihat tatapan kecewa, bahkan ibu Sasuke, akhirnya aku bisa melihat beliau, dia sungguh wanita yang cantik dengan rambut hitam sepinggangnya, aku rasa Sasuke mirip ibunya, tapi aku tidak melihat ayah Sasuke, aku pun tidak berani untuk berbicara, kakak meminta maaf mewakili perbuatanku pada ibu Sasuke dan kak Itachi, setelahnya dia membawa ku kembali ke kamar.

"Kakak, aku-"

"-Istirahatlah, aku pun lelah."

Kakak pergi begitu saja, dia memotong ucapanku dan kembali ke kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera membuang diri di kasur, apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Sejujurnya aku tidak senang akan wajah kecewa dari mereka, Sasuke pun terlihat tidak peduli, dia sudah melakukan seperti apa yang ingin aku lakukan, menolak pernikahan ini.

Beranjak dari kasur, keluar kamarku dan mendatangi kamar kakak, aku merasa sangat tidak enak padanya, aku harus berbicara padanya, mengetuk beberapa kali, akhirnya kakak memintaku untuk masuk, membuka pintu perlahan, melihat kakak tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya di sofa, berjalan sedikit cepat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kakak, aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

"Sudahlah, aku akhirnya tahu, kau sungguh tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, lupakan saja apa yang ku minta padamu." Ucapnya, dia masih terlihat kecewa, melihat layar laptopnya, di sana ada perencanaan pesta pernikahanku, kakak sudah merancangnya dengan baik, dia mulai menakan tombol _delete_ pada laptopnya, semua rencana itu hilang.

"Kenapa di hapus?" Ucapku.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Aku... bukannya aku tidak ingin menolak, aku hanya terlalu senang sampai lupa pulang." Ucapku.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapnya.

"Kakak." Rengekku, aku tidak senang sikapnya jadi dingin begini.

"Aku ingin istirahat, bisakah kau keluar?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin keluar." Ucapku, berlari ke arah kasurnya dan berbaring di sana. "Aku akan tidur di kamar kakak." Lanjutku.

"Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kau tetap kakakku." Ucapku.

"Sakura."

"Kakak, kau marah padaku? Kau tidak suka apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Aku tidak bermaksud kabur dari pertunangan itu, aku tahu kakak merasa sangat malu pada seluruh tamu bahkan pada keluarga Uchiha." Ucapku. aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik dan menjaga kehormatan kakakku. Aku sedikit egois untuk tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa kau senang pergi bersama Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Apa kakak sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Katakan, kalian kabur bersama, apa kau senang jika bersamanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia sedikit menyebalkan, tapi kami sungguh menikmati festival di sana." Ucapku, senang.

"Begitu yaa." Ucap kak Sasori, beranjak dari sofanya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. "Besok, kau harus meminta maaf pada bibi Mikoto, dia yang paling kecewa." Tambah kakak.

"Uhm, akan aku lakukan." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kamarmu?" Ucap kak Sasori dan mulai merebah dirinya di sebelahku.

"Asal kakak tahu, setiap kau marah, aku merasa sesak." Ucapku.

"Dasar, aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Ucapnya dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepalaku, aku suka ketika di manjakan olehnya. "Apa kau mulai menyukai Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit." Ucapku.

"Sedikit?"

"Ah, Aku tidak tahu apa ini perasaan suka padanya atau perasaan hanya ingin akrab dengannya." Ucapku.

"Lama kelamaan kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ci-cinta! Kakak apa-apaan sih, hmmp!" Ucapku, menendang kakinya. Dia tertawa, rasanya aku kembali mendapatkan kakakku, aku tidak ingin dia terlihat marah lagi dan kecewa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan sikapnya yang seperti biasa.

"Kakak aku menyayangimu, aku hanya sedikit egois dan merasa takut untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian, sejak kecil hanya ada kita berdua tidak ada yang lainnya." Ucapku. Aduh! Jidatku di sentil begitu saja.

"Ya sudah, semua sudah terjadi, aku hanya sedikit malu pada bibi Mikoto. Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, iya." Ucapku.

Keluar kamar kakak, berjalan ke arah kamarku, berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar, Sasuke tengah berjalan keluar, menatap ke arahku dan pergi, dia selalu seperti itu, pergi begitu saja, berjalan lebih cepat hingga menyamai langkahnya.

"Malam-malam begini kau akan kemana?" Ucapku, hanya penasaran.

"Mencari udara, di kamar ibu terus mengomel padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? kau sungguh jahat, jangan meninggalkan ibumu seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Dia sudah tertidur." Ucapnya.

"Oh, aku pikir kau pergi saat ibu mu sedang berbicara, bukannya itu tidak sopan." Ucapku.

"Aku jauh lebih menghargai ibuku, mau dia semarah apapun, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Pria yang unik, aku pikir dia akan segera muak dan tidak ingin mendengar ibunya marah, aku rasa Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya. Mendatangi ruangan santai di dalam penginapan ini. Tempatnya mulai sepi, orang-orang sudah beristirahat, Sasuke membeli minuman dalam kemasan kaleng di mesin minuman.

"Minumlah." Ucapnya, memberiku sekaleng _vanilla latte_ hangat.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku belum ngantuk." Ucapku.

"Mau ke sesuatu tempat?" Ucapnya.

Kemudian..

Haa... aku pikir kemana, Sasuke mengajakku ke danau beku, toko penyewaannya sepatu sudah tertutup, kami tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_ , mencoba berjalan di atas danau beku itu, cuaca sedang bagus, langit begitu terang dengan taburan bintang, berjalan perlahan agar tidak terpeleset.

"Untuk apa ke sini jika tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_." Ucapku.

"Apa aku terlihat akan mengajakmu untuk bermain _ice skating_?" Ucapnya, cuek.

Menyebalkan, apa dia tengah mengerjaiku? Mungkin, baru saja aku kagum akan sikapnya, dan sekarang aku tidak akan kagum padanya sama sekali. Hooaa... hampir saja aku terjatuh. Tunggu, apa aku mendengar suara cekikan tadi, melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia memilih membelakangiku.

"Jangan tertawa." Protesku.

"Aku tidak tertawa." Belanya.

"Kau tertaw-huaa...!"

 **Buggt...**

Akhirnya jatuh juga, sungguh sulit jika tidak menggunakan sepatu _ice skating_ , tapi Sasuke tidak jatuh-jatuh juga, kali ini bukan suara cekikan, dia tertawa.

"Aku puas jika melihatmu terjatuh." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih atas ucapanmu itu." Ucapku.

"Kemarilah." Ucapnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu berdiri, kembali ke pinggir danau, suasana semakin sunyi, mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam, udara pun semakin dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan." Ucapku, aku mulai menggigil meskipun memakai pakaian dan jaket yang tebal.

"Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu cepat? Aku masih ada sehari di sini." Ucapku.

"Kakakku tidak bisa terlalu lama berlibur dan aku pun masih ada pekerjaan." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang?" Ucapku.

"Hn." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di Konoha." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku dan bahkan akan jarang berada di Konoha." Ucapnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucapku, kenapa aku merasa begitu sedih, pertemuan kami sampai hari ini aja, aku juga akan sibuk, aku melupakan hal itu. "Sasuke, aku rasa kita bisa menjadi teman." Tambahku.

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu." Ucapnya. Terus berjalan dan berada di depanku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih dendam padaku gara-gara insiden lempar sepatu itu?" Ucapku, berjalan lebih pelan.

"Aku sudah melupakan hal itu, tapi Kita tidak bisa berteman." Ucapnya lagi.

Berhenti, kenapa tidak bisa berteman? Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah hubungan baik dengannya, lagi pula Sasuke tidak begitu kasar, tapi kadang-kadang kalau kasarnya kumat sungguh menyebalkan, aku sampai ingin melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Dasar pelit, padahal kakakku dan kak Itachi bersahabat, kenapa kita bisa berteman? Hanya berteman saja, jika kita tiba-tiba bertemu suasana tidak akan canggung lagi karena kau itu temanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau ini sungguh keras kepala." Ucapnya, Sasuke berhenti berjalan, berbalik ke arahku dan berjalan lebih cepat.

 **Cup..~**

"Jika kau masih mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku akan menciummu." Ucapnya.

 **Blushh..**

Apaaaaaa! Sasuke menciumku? Kenapa dia harus menciumku?

"Hey, ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak, tersentak kaget dan segera menutup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, yang tadi itu sungguh tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu _first kiss_ mu?" Tanyanya, kenapa dia jadi terlihat sangat tampan! Ada apa dengan mataku!

"Sasuke bodoh!" Ucapku, berlari lebih cepat meninggalkannya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sampai sesak rasanya, perasaan macam ini? Aku tidak mengerti

 **Blaam..!**

Terburu-buru kembali ke penginapan dan membanting pintu kamarku, merebah diri di kasur, lelah dan detak jantungku masih tidak normal, ini pasti efek saat aku berlari, uhk! Kenapa bayangan Sasuke menciumku kembali teringat, rasanya jadi begitu panas, oh aku lupa jaket, aku belum membuka jaketku, beranjak dari kasur, melepaskan seluruh pakaian tebal itu dan hanya menggunakan baju kaos, kembali berbaring, menutup mata. Lagi-lagi ciuman itu! ahhh...! ini membuatku kesal sendiri, kenapa dia melakukannya!

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke baru saja tiba di penginapan dan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menatap sejenak pintu kamar di sebelahnya, Sakura tadi berlari cukup cepat, dia bahkan terlihat seperti orang panik, sebuah seyum tipis menghiasi wajah pria yang lebih sering menampakkan wajah dingin ini, dia tidak tahu jika respon Sakura sangat unik, dia bahkan mematung cukup lama, wajahnya sangat merona, Sasuke bisa mengingat jelas wajah itu, membuka pintu kamarnya, Ibunya sudah terbangun dan menatapnya masuk.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura." Ucap Sauske.

"Apa jalan-jalannya tidak cukup saat kalian kabur?" Tegur Mikoto.

"Dia yang mengikutiku." Ucap Sasuke, membuka jaketnya dan menyimpan di sofa.

"Apa tidak ada perkembangan? Jangan bohong padaku, ibu tahu kau seperti apa." Ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum di hadapan anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku sudah menegaskan perasaanku padanya, entah dia akan menyadarinya atau tidak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bersikap romantas padanya." Ucap Mikoto dan tertawa pelan, dia sangat memahami putranya ini, Sasuke itu tipe yang cuek dan dia sedikit sulit memperlihatkan sikap suka pada seseorang, Sasuke punya cara tersendiri untuk melakukannya, sedikit berbeda dengan Itachi jika ada akan terang-terangan. "Keputusanmu untuk menunggu Sakura, aku rasa itu lebih baik, memaksa seorang gadis untuk tiba-tiba berjodoh juga memiliki dampak yang buruk, mereka akan terkesan menerima tanpa adanya perasaan, kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa Sasuke." Tambah Mikoto, senang akan keputusan anaknya itu, Sasuke hanya ingin membuatnya terkesan lebih alami tanpa harus memaksa Sakura segera menikah.

"Ibu kembalilah tidur, aku akan ke kamar kakak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, oh iya, apa kau tadi dengar suara keras, semacam suara pintu di banting." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hanya perasaan ibu." Ucap Sasuke. berjalan keluar. Berhenti sejenak di depan kamar Sakura, sepertinya suara keras itu dari kamar gadis ini. kembali berjalan dan mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar Itachi.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Aku sedang berusaha tidur." Ucap Itachi.

"Ibu menempati kamarku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo, kenapa tidak tidur di kamar sebelahmu?" Goda Itachi.

"Apa kau mau ku bunuh?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Itachi, berjalan ke arah kasur dan merebah diri, begitu juga Sasuke. "Apa kau dengar suara keras tadi? seperti pintu yang di banting." Ucap Itachi.

"Itu suara pintu kamar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia membanting pintunya, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Ucap

"Aku hanya menciumnya dan di sepertinya sangat marah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo, kau menciumnya." Ucap Itachi. Hening. "Hee! Kau menciumnya? Ah kau ini, seharusnya setelah menikah kau boleh menciumnya, dasar tidak sabaran." Ucap Itachi dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Sial! Jangan lakukan itu!" Protes Sasuke, dia baru saja ingin menutup mata dan Itachi mengganggunya.

"Heheh, maaf. Jadi apa dia sudah sadar jika adik tampanku ini sebenarnya menyukainya?" Ucap Itachi.

"Berisik, aku mau tidur." Ucap Sasuke. Ucapan kakaknya hanya membuatnya malu.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai kau memperhatikannya dari jauh sebelum pertemuan pertama kalian di sini." Goda Itachi.

 **Buggt!**

Sasuke sudah sangat kesal dan segera menendang kakaknya hingga jatuh dari kasur.

"Sasuke!" Protes Itachi.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sasuke sudah harus kembali ke Konoha, kami mengantar keluar Uchiha itu ke bandara. Aku sudah minta maaf pada bibi Mikoto, tapi anehnya dia tidak terlihat marah, dia malah sangat senang, sebuah pelukannya terasa begitu hangat, merasa seperti sedang memiliki seorang ibu. Bibi Mikoto begitu ramah dan baik, kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi anaknya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, semuanya bisa terjadi jika aku menikahi Sasuke, tapi perjodohan ini sepertinya sudah di batalkan, tidak ada yang mengungkitnya lagi, pamit pada kak Itachi, aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Sasuke? aku tidak berani pamit padanya, melirik ke arahnya dia terlihat santai dan tidak peduli akan kegiatan pamit ini, tersentak, dia melirik ke arahku dan apa yang ku lakukan, aku malah bersembunyi di balik punggung kakakku, kenapa aku jadi takut padanya? Ciuman semalam, ah! Tidak lagi, kenapa harus mengingatnya!

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap kak Sasori.

"Ti-tidak." Ucapku.

"Apa kau sakit? wajahmu memerah." Ucapnya, khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Ucapku, panik.

"Iya, aku hanya bertanya, kau terlihat panik." Ucapnya.

Eh? Aku ketahuan, berusaha untuk tidak panik tapi kakak menyadarinya.

"Hari ini terakhir, besok kita juga sudah harus kembali ke Konoha, sekarang, kita habiskan waktu bersama." Ucap kak Sasori,

Mengangguk cepat, akhirnya hanya berdua lagi bersama kakak, keluarga Uchiha itu sudah kembali, suasana menjadi tentram, tapi sedikit sunyi, tidak tahu kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan kemudian.**

 **Konoha.**

 **Dreet..dreet..**

 **:: Kak Sasori.**

 **Makan siang di restoran XX. Jangan telat.**

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Setelah pemeriksaan sekitar 20 menit lagi.**

Menatap layar ponselku, akhirnya bisa makan siang bersama lagi dengan kakak, setelah pulang liburan, dia langsung di sibukan oleh berbagai macam agenda pertemuan, rapat penting, dan lainnya, paginya aku segera ke rumah sakit dan kakak kadang masih tertidur, malamnya, kak Sasori baru saja pulang dan aku yang sudah tertidur, kami jadi akan jarang bertemu di meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Restoran XX**

"Sakura!"

"Eh? Iya?" Aku tidak mendengar kak Sasori berbicara.

"Ah, kau ini, kenapa melamun? Kau tahu, laporan pelayan di rumah, kau selalu saja tidak fokus dan seakan hanyut dalam pikiran sendiri, ada apa?

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Bohongku. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan, kenapa kami tidak bisa bertemu di Konoha? Ini sudah sebulan lebih dan seakan hubungan itu terputus begitu saja, aku sudah menganggapnya teman, tapi dia tidak menganggapku teman.

"Aku akan keluar kota selama dua minggu." Ucap kak Sasori.

"Hmm.." Lagi-lagi kakak meninggalkanku.

"Kau tampak tidak senang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit." Ucapku.

"Jangan berbohong, sudah 23 tahun kita hidup bersama, aku sangat hapal akan kebiasaanmu, merindukan seseorang?" Ucapnya.

"Kakak!" Ucapku.

"Tepat sekali. Kau mudah di tebak." Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

"Merindukan siapa? Kakak jangan asal berbicara." Ucapku.

"Si Uchiha itu." Ucapnya, sebuah senyum itu seperti tengah menggangguku.

"A-aku tidak merindukannya!" Ucapku.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Ini karena udara di luar cukup panas." Ucapku, kenapa kak tidak berhenti membahas pria itu sih, dan kenapa aku harus sangat malu seperti ini? Dia bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemunya lagi di Konoha, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama kak Sasori, dia selalu saja menggangguku dengan menyebut-nyebut si Uchiha bungsu itu. Tiba di depan rumah sakit, kak menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan pamit jika dia akan berangkat hari ini, melambaikan tangan padanya, ponselku berdering, panggilan dari perawat yang bertugas bersamaku. Seorang pasien yang tengah kena luka tembak harus segera ku tangani. Berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam rumah sakit, menuju ruang IGD yang berada di lantai 1. Pasien itu sudah di bawa masuk, sedikit membuatku terkejut.

Sasuke?

Segera melepaskan pakaiannya, wajahnya sudah memucat, peluru di bagian bahu kirinya harus segera di keluarkan, dia bagian lengan atas kiri juga, dia mengalami dua tembakan, kesadarannya hampir hilang, aku rasa dia terlalu lama di larikan ke rumah sakit, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa dia seperti ini?

"Sa-Sakura." lirihnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau kau harus segera di tolong" Ucapku.

Meminta perawat pendamping untuk membiusnya, dia akan berteriak kesakitan jika masih dalam keadaan sadar. Memakan waktu hingga sejam, luka Sasuke sudah di perban, membawanya ke ruang inap.

"Apa keluarganya sudah di hubungi?" Ucapku pada seorang pria yang membawa Sasuke.

"Sudah, aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya." Ucap pria itu.

"Apa anda ada hubungan keluarga dengan pria ini?" Tanyaku, sebagai formalitas di rumah sakit.

"Tidak, kami hanya partner kerja, aku seorang polisi." Ucapnya.

"Ah, baiklah, Jika keluarganya sudah datang, anda bisa menghubungi perawat yang ada di sana, aku ingin bertemu keluarganya." Ucapku. meskipun aku sudah tahu, tapi aku tidak memiliki nomer ponsel keluarga Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka, jika saja kakak masih ada, aku bisa meminta tolong padanya, tapi dia pun terburu-buru ke bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

Menit-menit berlalu, pintu ruanganku di ketuk, aku meminta masuk dan seorang pria yang sudah ku hapal berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kak Itachi." Ucapku.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga." Ucapku, kami bisa bertemu kembali, tapi di waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Syukurlah dia cepat di tangani, aku sudah berusaha mengobatinya, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu dia sadarkan diri." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Sasuke." Ucapnya, wajah kak Itachi terlihat begitu lega.

"Sama-sama, ini adalah pekerjaanku." Ucapku.

"Ibuku ada di kamar Sasuke, dia ingin bertemu dengamu." Ucapnya.

Mengikuti kak Itachi ke ruangan Sasuke, di sana bibi Mikoto sedang duduk dan menunggu Sasuke sadar, mungkin sejam lagi dia akan sadar.

"Selamat siang, bibi." Sapaku, sopan.

"Anak ini selalu saja mendatangi bahaya dan sekarang? Dia menjadi seperti ini." Ucap bibi Mikoto.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku, mencoba menguatkan bibi Mikoto.

"Aku yakin kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik, terima kasih." Ucapnya. Aku jadi sedikit terharu. Berjalan mendekati bibi, mengusap perlahan punggung wanita itu.

"Aku akan merawatnya selama di sini, dia menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai ucapanku, aku benar-benar merawat pria ini, sikapnya tidak berubah meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, hari ini jadwal untuk mengecek luka dan mengganti perbannya.

"Suster, tolong ganti perbannya." Ucapku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri sampai harus menyuruh orang lain." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tidak senang di layangkan padaku.

"Kenapa? Tugas seorang suster sudah seperti ini, kenapa ada pasien sepertimu yang protes." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu mengganti perbanku." Ucapnya.

Dia sungguh membuatku kesal, seharusnya aku tidak menjadi dokter pendampingnya, uhk, rasanya ingin bius saja dia. Menatap ke arah suster yang tengah kebingungan itu, meminta untuk keluar saja dan melakukan pekerjaan lain dari pada harus mengurus orang yang amat sangat keras kepala ini. Mengambil gunting dan mulai melepaskan perban lamanya, ini harus segera di ganti, pria ini terdiam dan membiarkanku melakukan, ha! Apa dia sengaja? Dia sengaja membiarkan aku yang melakukannya?

"Keras kepala." Ucapku.

"Seorang dokter harus menangani pasiennya dengan baik." Ucapnya. Memencet lukanya dengan sengaja. "Ahkk! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapnya, marah.

"Agar pasien sepertimu segera diam." Ucapku.

"Kau dokter yang paling kasar yang pernah aku temui." Ucapnya.

"Baguslah, kenang itu jika kau sudah keluar dari sini." Ucapku dan tersenyum mengejek.

Membuka perban lamanya, lukanya belum tertutup sempurna, mengambil kain has dan mulai membalut kembali lukanya yang sudah di beri betadine, luka lengan sudah selesai, perban pada bahu kirinya lagi. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, apa dia seorang wanita? Tubuhnya begitu terawat, tubuh pria yang tidak biasanya, sedikit malu saat melihatnya tanpa baju, tubuh yang terbentuk, dia rajin olahraga yaa.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Ucapku.

Hening...~

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Menatap pria itu, tumben dia bersikap baik hari ini dan berterima kasih. Menyelesaikan perbannya, moodku jadi sedikit senang.

"Cepat sembuh dan segeralah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku sedikit lelah merawat pasien sepertimu." Ucapku, membereskan peralatan pengobatan, melangkahkan pergi, langkahku terhenti, Sasuke menahan lenganku untuk tidak pergi. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Duduklah." Pintanya, dia memintaku duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku sibuk dan harus kembali mengecek pasien lain." Ucapku.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Ucapnya.

Menghela napas, mengikuti perintahnya, Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya, detik berikutnya, detik berikutnya, detik berikutnya, kami hanya terdiam dan tidak ada yang di lakukannya, dia ini masih tetap aneh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, berdiri.

"Pergilah, sepertinya kau tidak merasakan apa-apa." Ucapnya, aku bisa melihat tatapan kecewanya.

Apa-apaan itu? Tadi dia memintaku untuk duduk, sekarang memintaku untuk pergi, aku jadi bingung akan sikapnya, merasakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Menatap pria itu baik-baik, dia baik-baik saja, memangnya apa yang harus aku rasakan?

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucapnya, berusaha turun dari ranjangnya.

"Tunggu." Cegatku, menahannya untuk tidak turun, inpusnya sampai ikut tergoyang.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Ucapnya.

"Aku doktermu, aku yang akan memutuskan kapan kau bisa pulang." Tegasku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cueknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sabaran?" Ucapku. Menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

"Jika tidak bisa, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucapnya, dia menantangku, dia sengaja memajukan wajahnya dan ini terlalu dekat, aku jadi panik sendiri, berusaha menjauh, bisa saja dia kembali melakukan hal aneh padaku, terdiam, memangnya aku bisa apa? Haaa... hal semacam ini yang membuatku sangat kesal padanya, menarik napas dan menghebuskannya perlahan.

"Tolong tenanglah sedikit, kau masih harus di rawat, baik, jika kau tidak ingin suster yang merawatmu, aku yang akan melakukannya." Ucapku. memilih untuk mengalah saja.

"Hanya itu saja?" Ucapnya.

"La-lalu apa lagi? Aku sudah mengkhususkanmu di sini, aku akan merawatmu." Ucapku, menundukkan wajah, kenapa aku harus malu? rasanya ingin melompat dari gedung rumah sakit ini. "Dan tolong, berhati-hati sedikit, keadaanmu saat datang cukup kritis, aku uhm.. aku jadi sedikit khawatir." Ucapku. Segera menutup mulut, bodohnya, aku keceplosan, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, aku seperti melihat aktor tertampan, dia tersenyum, hal itu cukup langka, tangannya perlahan menarikku dan sebuah pelukan darinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"-Kau akan menyakiti lenganku jika bergerak." Ucapnya.

 **Blushh...**

Dia selalu melakukan hal apapun secara tiba-tiba, apa pemikiranku ini benar atau aku hanya menduga saja, Sasuke... uhmm...

"Sasuke, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyaku.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kita menikah?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan sejak awal jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Karena kau menolak, aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

Pelukannya melonggar, dia melepaskanku, kami jadi saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aku menunggu keputusan darimu." Ucapnya.

Aku teringat akan ucapannya saat kami liburan, dia tidak bisa menjadi teman untukku, artinya Sasuke ingin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman, wajahku tidak hentinya merona, aku semakin malu di buatnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah melihatmu sebelum pertemuan pertama di kota Ame." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau seorang _stalker_?" Ucapku.

"Hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya, aku rasa dia sengaja.

"Sejak kita berpisah, aku jadi terus kepikiran untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucapku, aku sedang mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa." Ucapku.

"Dasar gadis aneh." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak aneh, tapi kau yang aneh." Sabar Sakura. "Ja-jadi... aku serahkan semuanya padamu saja, aku sudah minta maaf pada ibumu." Ucapku.

"Hn, aku yang akan mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya perlahan mengusap lembut sisi kepalaku. "Jadilah gadis yang penurut." Ucapnya, menepis kasar tangannya dari kepalaku, uhk, selalu saja seperti itu.

Aku rasa hubunganku akan baik-baik saja, hanya pertengkaran kecil, buka pertengkaran seperti yang aku pikirkan, Sasuke pria yang baik, dia hanya sering mengejekku, aku harap sikapnya itu segera berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

Gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan payet mengkilap di desain berbentuk ukiran bunga, bawahan dengan _petticoat_ pada roknya menambah volume pada gaun ini, hiasan penutup kepala berbahan kain tile putih dengan taburan permata bening yang indah, sebuah buket bunga mawar putih dan _softpink_ tengah berada di genggaman tanganku, merangkul lengan seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang, aku rasa dia menunggu hari ini.

"Kakak, aku gugup." Ucapku.

"Rileks, tarik napas perlahan dan hembuskan." Ucapnya.

Aku mengikuti ucapannya hingga kami berada di depan pintu masuk gereja, karpet merah terbentang di sepanjang jalan menuju seorang pria yang sudah rapi degan setelan pakaian serba putihnya, dia terlihat semakin tampan, menatap ke arahku yang masih berjalan masuk, di iringi dengan dua anak kecil yang sedang menabur-nabur bunga, seluruh orang yang mendatangi acara pernikahanku berdiri, sesekali para photographer mulai mengabadikannya. Aku sampai harus menundukkan malu, mengeratkan rangkulanku pada lengan kak Sasori.

Tiba pada pria berambut raven itu, akhirnya tangan yang ku genggam selama ini mulai melepaskanku perlahan, dia memberikan tanganku pada pria yang sudah di percayakannya untuk menjagaku.

"Dia satu-satunya adikku, harta berhargaku, dan keluargaku, aku percayakannya padamu." Ucap kak Sasori.

Mataku jadi sedikit gatal, aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan menangis, tapi itu akan merusak riasan wajahku, aku harus menahannya hingga acara ini selesai. Sasuke mengangguk pasti setelah menggenggam tanganku, berhadapan dengan seorang pendeta untuk meresmikan hubungan ini, mengucapkan sebuah sumpah dan pengantin pria di perbolehkan untuk mencium pengantin wanitanya. Sasuke mulai mengangkat hiasan kepala yang menutupi wajahku. Sebuah ciuman singkat darinya, sedikit malu, seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembiran. Menatap ke arah kakakku, dia tersenyum bahagia bersama Itachi di sana, di sisi lain, ada bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku, menganggap mereka sudah seperti orang tua baru bagiku.

Aku senang bisa mengambulkan permintaan kak Sasori dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada kakak yang sudah mempertamukanku dengan pria ini, dia memang kasar dan sering membuatku kesal, tapi tatapannya membuatku merasakan jika akan aman bersamanya, pria yang lembut dan penyayang, dia punya cara tersendiri untuk memperlihatkan kedua sikapnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

uhmm... gimana yaa. ini udah sesuai keinginan nggak? author sudah berusaha membuatnya sebagus mungkin dan sekompleks mungkin.

ini sebagai fic pelarian, yang request, sabaar yaa... satu-satu author kelarin dan nggk bisa janji benar-benar di buatin, nunggu dapat feelnya dulu, sejujurnya fic yang TBC sudah beberapa hampir selesai tapi author masih belum bisa nge-up dan lagi yang namanya fic humor itu susah yaa. susah bangeet.. mungkin **"Gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya** " skip dulu, bukan hiatus, tapi di lompat ke fic dua lainnya... maafkan author yang tidak konsisten. tapi jujur, author masih suliiiiiiiiiiiiiit membuat fic humor. *malah curhat*

semoga bisa segera up fic yang TBC...

semoga fic ini pun bisa menghibur seperti fic-fic lainnya...

kasih saran, Ok,

tandai typo juga, Ok,

nggk usah tinggalin review jahat yaaa... soalnya nggk guna dan itu nggak perlu, author juga udah kasih **warning** di atas jadi kalau masih ada yang tinggalin review jahat, sungguh terlalu, nggak bisa baca **warning** nya yaa...? *geleng-geleng kepala*

.

.

oh ada yang tanya masalah ide **ghost of a smile** , ide ceritanya bukan dari lagu dengan judul yang sama sih, tapi dari berbagai film, anime, dan movie yang author nonton, fic itu author salurkan sebagai rasa takjub dan senang author saat menonton semuanya itu, idenya keren yaa, sampai pusing sendiri mikirnya, hahahaha. makasih atas review2 dan tandai typo, author udah edit perbaikan, :)

lagu **ghost of a smile** sendiri hanya sebagai bumbu, soalnya pas kerja fic itu author sedang dengar lagu dengan judul yang sama, eh malah nyambung, jadi di jadikan judulnya deh, begitu ceritanya. :)

.

.

okey, segitu aja... see another new fic XD

.

.

~Sasuke fans~


End file.
